


How am I meant to write Kise/Oikawa without crashing through every other rarepair?

by sever77



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani is in an established relationship with Watari, I guess Kunimi and Yahaba could be interpreted as dating? and this is the start of Kise/Oikawa<br/>I've been sick for the last few days so this might be lower quality or wordcount than it could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	How am I meant to write Kise/Oikawa without crashing through every other rarepair?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggoneit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggoneit/gifts).



Oikawa was running a kissing booth. He'd dragged Yahaba along to fill in when he had toilet breaks, and they were both more than happy to kiss anyone who paid. There were a few people lingering around, daring others to go kiss one of the cuties. Oikawa was giving Yahaba a couple of tips on kissing etiquette when Kyoutani walked on a direct path to them. Oikawa patted Yahaba on the back encouragingly, everyone at Aoba Johsai thought those two were dating. That was why he was disappointed when Kyoutani turned sharply right in front of them to check out the cotton candy. A few minutes later, Kyoutani was back, being pushed into it by Watari. He fumbled with his wallet until Watari told him to stop stalling.

“Kiss me, then.” Kyoutani said.

Watari did. Then Kyoutani paid for a kiss from the booth. Oikawa was just turning to get Yahaba to get up from his chair when Kyoutani said something. Watari told him to speak louder.

“Oikawa's just fine.”

Kissing him was better than when that girl had come by and lifted him off his feet. He expected terrible breath and teeth tearing into his lips, but Kyoutani was gentle. Watari laughed when they finished, and dragged him by the shirt over to see the other kissing booth. Oikawa left Yahaba alone so he could investigate.

Kise's kissing booth certainly looked better. Oikawa decided to pay the money to check his rival's kissing technique. He saw as he got closer that there was a second person to kiss, but he, over the three seconds Oikawa took to walk up to them, apologised eight times to various people. Oikawa got out two hundred yen to pay for a kiss from each of them.

“My name is Kise Ryouta, and I will be giving you a kiss today, do you have any diseases or allergies I should know about?”

“None I know of.”

“Great,” he flashed a smile, “if you'd just like to lean in.”

They kissed, and they both enjoyed it thoroughly. Then Oikawa kissed Sakurai, as he found out the other boy's name was, and made him apologise again for trying to keep up with Oikawa's french kissing. He got out another five thousand yen and pointed a Kise.

“You're mine for tonight.”

Yahaba was still at the less successful kissing booth. Watari had come by to kiss him, and Iwaizumi came looking for Oikawa. Kunimi was beside him now, roped in to kiss when Yahaba got bored. Sakurai even came over and kissed him once.


End file.
